File systems generally require coarse locking of folders and directories to ensure that changes made to files are made in order and one at a time. This coarse locking reduces concurrency because a significant amount of data becomes unnecessarily locked. Coarse locking is particularly unsuited for distributed file systems where more than one user may access the same set of files within a folder.